Sólo fue un sueño
by mayiya
Summary: Una rubia y sus alucines...


**SÓLO FUE UN SUEÑO**

Era un día normal en Hogwarts y el techo del gran comedor reflejaba un día agradable con pocas nubes que no opacaban el natural brillo del sol. Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown dos chicas de la casa de Gryffindor cuchicheaban sin cesar sobre los chismes matutinos mientras que su compañero Neville Longbotom trataba inútilmente de aprenderse de memoria las instrucciones de una poción peliaguda para el profesor menos querido de Hogwarts, Severus Snape. Ron Weasley como era de costumbre se atragantaba con los exquisitos manjares del desayuno, su mejor amigo Harry Potter se encontraba junto a él viendo con poco agrado una papa asada mientras tomaba en pequeños sorbos su jugo de calabaza. Neville se levanto repentinamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del Gran Comedor aún repitiendo entre susurros la lección.

- Chicos vamos a llegar tarde. ¡Ron deja de ponerte igual de gordo que Crabbe! – reprendió Hermione enfadada mientras recogía su mochila y la colocaba en su hombro.

Ron Weasley la miro con el entrecejo fruncido y se negó a levantarse de su puesto pero Harry logro llevarlo hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor donde ya los esperaba su mejor amiga.  
- Neville no te preocupes, yo me sentare junto a ti en la clase – le dijo Hermione por que sus incesantes susurros le fastidiaban.

- Cabeza hueca Longbotom estaría perdido si no existiera la sangre sucia – se escucharon las palabras arrastradas de Draco Malfoy

- Déjalo en paz. Por que no te vas a molestar a otro lado Huroncito – soltó Hermione

- Oblígame asquerosa sangre sucia – siseo Malfoy fulminando con la mirada a Hermione pero ella giro sobre sus talones y camino lejos de él - ¡No te atrevas a darme la espalda! – chillo Malfoy – _Tarantalle…  
_Pero el hechizo de Malfoy no fue completado. Un haz de luz roja lo alcanzo haciendo que este cayera al suelo instantáneamente

- No vuelvas a intentar atacar a Hermione – bramó descontrolado Harry hacia un Malfoy que aún se retorcía del dolor sobre el piso

- ¡Harry¡No puedes hacer hechizos en los pasillos! – regaño Hermione viendo horrorizada a Malfoy. Harry la miro como diciendo "¿Y que¿Me acusaras?" - ¡Ven! Vamonos antes que un profesor nos vea – dijo Hermione mientras se lo llevaba cogido del brazo, Ron y Neville los siguieron; bajaron hacia las mazmorras y detuvieron su correr en un pasillo solitario junto a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

- Vaya para variar la prefecta incumpliendo las normas para salvar a Harry – dijo Ron mofándose junto a Neville que reía por lo bajo

- ¡Cállate! Además tú también eres prefecto – espetó Hermione que jadeaba levemente. Neville y Ron seguían riendo mientras entraban a la clase

- ¡Potter! – rugió la profesora Macgonagall bajando por las escaleras hacia el pasillo donde se encontraban Harry y Hermione – Goyle me ha dicho que atacaste a Malfoy ¿Es eso cierto?

- Pro… profe… profesora… lo que sucede es que… - Harry estaba pálido como la cera y los brillantes ojos de la profesora Macgonagall lo fulminaban. Iba a ser severamente castigado, eso era seguro.

- Lo que sucede es que Malfoy intento hechizarme y yo me defendí profesora

- Pero Goyle me dijo que él mismo vio a Potter hechizar al Señor Malfoy – replicó con furia la jefa de Gryffindor

- Goyle diría cualquier cosa para inculpar a Harry. La que lo hechizo fui yo pero fue en defensa propia – dijo con seguridad Hermione.

- 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor – bramó la profesora Macgonagall – Castigo hoy a las 8 de la noche con el Señor Filch. ¡10 puntos menos para Slytherin! Cuando el señor Malfoy se recupere cumplirá con su castigo. Que decepción señorita Granger

La mujer la vio con extrema dureza a través de sus gafas cuadradas y Hermione le devolvía una mirada vidriosa, seguido esto la profesora Macgonagall caminóa paso firmedejándolos a los dos chicos sólo con la compañía de un silencio penetrante

- Gracias Hermione – murmuró Harry que en ese momento tenía su mirada fija en el frío suelo

- Vamos no es tan malo. No es la primera vez que me echo la culpa por ti y Ron – dijo despreocupada Hermione; aunque en aquel momento Ron no cumplía ningún papel en esa situación. Harry seguía cabizbajo y avergonzado – Además me defendiste de Malfoy, lo mínimo que tengo que hacer es salvarte el pellejo

Existía algo en la voz de Hermione que lo reconforto por completo, se dio cuenta por primera vez de la inmensa bondad en el corazón de su mejor amiga; levanto su mirada hacia Hermione y sintió como se perdía en aquellos ojos miel que lo reflejaban. En unos cuantos segundos de silencio nadie dijo ninguna palabra y Harry había olvidado como se debía hablar, se sentía extraño; tan valiente como cobarde a la vez, su boca se había secado completamente aunque no tuviera sed; una sensación nueva revoloteaba en su estómago y subía hasta su garganta produciéndole un extraño nudo y difícil de explicar que crecía paulatinamente, alimentado por la sonrisa de Hermione que ya no era una sonrisa cualquiera, era una nueva sonrisa, una sonrisa que lo hipnotizaba, que lo hechizaba. Entonces Harry comprendió que algo había cambiado y justo cuando iba a romper aquel silencio…

- ¿Interrumpo algo? – preguntó una menuda pelirroja que apareció inesperadamente entre la oscuridad del pasillo

- No, no interrumpes nada – dijo Hermione mirando hacia el techo de piedra

- Se preguntarán que hago aquí – dijo Ginny Weasley sonriendo.– Bueno es que el pelmazo de Ron se olvido esto – enseño un libro que en su tapa de cuero negro se leía: Transfiguración VI

- No nos toca esa clase pero se lo daré de tu parte – dijo Harry sosteniendo el libro que le tendía la pelirroja Ginny sonrió y sus mejillas se tiñeron de leves tintes rosas que la hacían lucir con una belleza rara, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo y su pelo brilloso y rojo se agitaba con el compás de sus pasos (Eyyy esperen un momento desde cuando Ginny es bella. ¿De cuál te fumaste mayiya? A lo que la autora de este fic responde: De la misma que Jk se fumo)De repente y sin previo aviso Harry sostuvo un brazo de Ginny e hizo que esta volteara hacia él encarándolo y sus labios se juntaron con los de ella en un beso sorpresivo pero este en vez de ser cálido; era frío, tanto así que a Harry se le heló la sangre. Una discreta pero sincera voz en su cabeza le susurraba algo que ni Hermione, ni Ginny escuchaban, sólo él podía oírla

_"¿Qué rayos estas haciendo?"_ Y el mismo Harry se contestaba, _"Estoy en la dimensión desconocida ¡No quiero, ni deseo hacer esto!"_

Hermione miraba la situación incomoda y sus ojos que antes destilaban felicidad en esos momentos se veían derrotados, su boca se entreabrió ante la imprevista reacción de Harry y lo único que atino a hacer fue ingresar al aula.  
Severus Snape impartía sus clases como siempre, con su cara rígida, contorsionada en un rictus de severidad absoluta, sus negros ojos vigilaban atentos para inventar cualquier falta ocasionada por los Gryffindors. Ron y Hermione con una expresión de tristeza y sorpresa junto a todos los alumnos en la clase no veían al profesor en vez de eso observaban atentos el beso entre Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley… Pero sin previo aviso el escenario cambio y una mujer de cabellera rubia de unos treinta años o más apoyaba su cabeza sobre un escritorio y su mano había dejado de escribir sobre un blanco papel, la mujer estaba profundamente dormida; era como si el mismo instante en que ella había parado su escritura el mundo de Hogwarts también se había paralizado momentáneamente.

- Despierta Linda, despierta – dijo un hombre mayor mientras tocaba levemente el hombro de la mujer

- ¿Qué¿Dónde estoy¿Y los duendes de Lockhart donde se han metido? – respondió con voz somnolienta, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados

- Vamos ya son las tres de la madrugada. Mañana terminaras con eso – dijo el hombre sonriendo y se percato de que en el escritorio estaban dos cafeteras vacías junto a una botella de champagne – Linda creo que no es bueno que tomes cafeína mezclada con alcohol. No duermes bien y no es bueno para tu salud

- No digas tonterías Neil, hip… La cafeína me ayuda mucho por que me mantiene despierta.

- ¡Joanne ya tomaste suficiente de esto! – el hombre frunció el ceño y se llevo la botella de champagne abrazada a su pecho

- ¡No! Hip… ¡Dámela ahora! Hip – pronunció ella pero el hombre estaba reacio a acceder a su petición – Está bien… Está bien… Llévatela…  
- ¿Vas a venir a dormir? – preguntó receloso mientras guardaba la botella

- Sí, ya voy… Ve tú a la cama, yo te alcanzo en unos minutos – recogió los papeles que se encontraban en su escritorio los reacomodo y con una mano temblorosa se sirvió otra taza de café. Las pupilas azules de la mujer se movían de izquierda a derecha mientras leían los papeles

- ¿Harry y Ginny? Hip… No es mala idea… Hip

Dejoel fajo depapelessobre el escritorio y cayó en el sofá totalmente dormida. Entre los papeles se podía leer claramente: _Ron y Hermione con una expresión de tristeza y sorpresa junto a todos los alumnos en la clase no veían al profesor en vez de eso observaban atentos el beso entre Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley…_

- ¡NOOOOO! – un grito a todo pulmón rompió el silencio de una habitación y fue tal su intensidad que se podría decir que uno que otro vecino se pudo haber despertado.

Qué paso? – pregunto sobresaltado un joven de unos peculiares ojos verdes esmeraldas, junto a él se encontraba sentada sobre la cama una joven con pelo alborotado, agitada y con un sudor fino recorriendo su cara

- Tú… Tú… Tú… - repetía Hermione Granger y apuntaba con su dedo índice al ojiverde mientras su mano izquierda estaba colocada sobre su pecho como tratando de sujetar su corazón que intentaba salirse por su boca

- ¿Yo que¿Qué te pasa? – respondió confundido Harry Potter Hermione giro su cabeza y se encontró de frente con aquellos ojos verdes que la miraban fijamente, diminutas lágrimas querían inútilmente agarrase de sus ambarinos ojos.  
- ¡Tú te estabas besando con Ginny! – chillo Hermione y las lágrimas cayeron libremente por sus mejillas confundiéndose con las gotas de sudor de su rostro – ¡El día en que te me declaraste, tú te besaste con Ginny!... Severus estaba ahí… Y Neville no se aprendía la lección… El Hurón termino en la enfermería… Tazas de café ¡tazas de café¡Champagne y Tazas de café¡Tazas de café! – repetía Hermione en un ataque de pánico

Harry dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios que se debatía entre la confusión y la diversión, atrajo el cuerpo de Hermione hacia si y ella se refugio en sus brazos como una niña frágil buscando protección, como siempre lo hacia. Hermione temblaba sutilmente y podía sentir la respiración de Harry golpeando su pelo castaño al mismo tiempo que las manos de él acariciaban su cabeza.

- Tranquila Hermione, tranquila… - dijo Harry en un susurro inaudible – Podrías explicarte mejor…  
- Recordé el día cuando nos dimos cuenta que siempre habíamos sido algo más que amigos pero de repente todo cambio. Nosotros éramos parte de una historia en un libro y una señora rubia escribía que tú te besaste con Ginny ¿Cómo pudiste? – dijo Hermione aún refugiada en los brazos de Harry, sintiendo todo su calor

- Mi vida eso es Imposible. Yo nunca me besaría con Ginny ¿Cómo me puedo besar con ella si tú eres la única a quien he amado verdaderamente? – pronunció dulcemente Harry - Tú eres la única que me apoyo incondicionalmente, te conozco desde siempre, tú fuiste mi mejor amiga en los momentos difíciles y fue en ese instante que te empecé a querer y desde ahí no he dejado de quererte. Eres mi complemento, mi compañera. Tú mi eternamente tú – las palabras de Harry salían tan dulcemente de sus labios que parecían susurros - Además si me hubiera besado con ella entonces tú no serias en estos momentos la Señora de Potter. Es incoherente. ¿No crees? – explico como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

Las lágrimas de Hermione no cesaban y mojaban su pecho desnudo. Levantó la barbilla de ella para que sus miradas se encontraran. Hermione sintió que una última lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla y Harry poso sus labios sobre la diminuta perla líquida de dolor secándola al instante, con ligeros roces llego hasta sus labios para fundirse en un inocente y tierno beso del cual los únicos testigos eran el silencio y la oscura noche que los abrazaba.

- Sólo fue un sueño… - murmuró sutilmente Harry. En los ojos de Hermione se veía aquel mismo brillo de misteriosa felicidad, el mismo brillo que hace algunos años había descubierto al escuchar la declaración de su único amor.

**Nota/Autora:** Bueno a los que leyeron hasta aquí. ¡Pues muchas gracias por leer mis desvaríos! Aunque creo que la que en verdad esta desvariando es J.K. Rowling ¡XD! Si les gusto háganmelo saber, si no les gusto por que hay problemas de redacción o no lo entendieron o beto a saber… Okay talvez recibiré howlers por que Jk está medio pasadita de copas, pero veánle el lado amable. Solo es una teoría y además Jk también tiene derecho a echarse unos traguitos ¿no? No sean gachos déjenla vivir jajaja! No acepto insultos, ni ofensas. Si no les gusto el one shot pos no se hagan lío y mejor no dejen review. Mi madre siempre dice si no puedes decir algo bueno de una cosa entonces mejor no digas nada. Y si recibo algún insulto entonces no dudare de reportarlo a las administradoras de la página. Bueno en lo que se refiere al mini fic; exceso de cafeína y alcohol puede ocasionarnos alucinaciones, confusiones, desvaríos… ¿Será el caso de Jk? Yo creo que si ¡XD! Como diría Adal Ramones¿Qué te metiste J. K¡XD! Eso seria una buena explicación de la recién llegada Ginebra (¿No le pudieron conseguir un nombre más feo?) ¡XD! Por cierto ¿se acuerdan de la famosa frase de Dumbi en HP y la cámara secreta? "Sin embargo sólo abandonaré de verdad el colegio cuando no me quede nadie fiel"  
Bueno, la moraleja es: El shipper de H/Her morirá el día en que no le quede ni un fan fiel en todo el mundo. Y eso mis queridos amigos es IMPOSIBLE Así que Jk puede hacer lo que quiera por que este shipper nunca desaparecerá Pd: Esto va dedicado a mi amigocha Lauris por que mi Inspiración se fue de vacaciones desde el año pasado pero ella me dijo: "Llama tu inspiración. Tú puedes ¡Hazlo!" Eso si que me motivo. Bueno muchos besos y se cuidan Posdata: Fic también dedicado al foro de la orden del Fénix porque de ahí salió la idea central. Ah también para los miembros del club contra el sexto libro y el H/G

Por cierto lo ke está en el parentesis es el grito que pegó mi prima cuando leyó el minific y lo ke respondí fue eso... Jajaja XD! No pude evitar ponerlo... sorry si perdieron la continuidad

**Att: mayiyapotter**

**Y recuerden... Podrán terminar los libros de Harry Potterpero la magia nunca morirá :)**


End file.
